Breaking up can be Great
by Caraline Fisher
Summary: Dana breaks up with Terry so what's a bat to do he's not just gonna sulk this time no this time he's gonna move on.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyoko Kasshu Minamino is to be loved by all for she inspired this little bit of fiction**

Terry walked into the cave set his bag down. Bruce opened his mouth to speak but Terry beat him to it.  
"It's over." Terry said calmly.

"What's over?" Bruce wondered if Terry had finally had enough. He'd had to cancel all his plains for months now.

"Dana. She broke up with me. It's over." Terry still sounded calm and normal as he began to slip on the suit.

"She'll be back" Bruce began his normal litany but Terry stopped him.

"I'm not upset. I'm not sad or angry. Someone told me after she said it was over this morning she made a date with some guy from Lit class and... I didn't care. Actually I was kinda glad. I mean she's moving on. I don't think I ever want to get back together with her. I'm just not in love with her like I thought I was. And I'm glad it's over. I don't have to feel bad that I'm not there for her anymore. I can just be Terry and Batman and not have to worry about getting lost from the day to day going on's at school. It's over... I'm free kind of. Well I'm going on patrol now."

With that he left the old man to think firstly how much Terry talked and secondly how he thought it was for the best. Terry could now focus on just the important things: school and work. But he looked around at the big dark empty cave around him and it worried him to think that in 20 years maybe less it could be Terry sitting alone in this very spot. And that was if he was lucky enough to be able to handle his role as Batman on his own. Worse case Terry would be laying in the ground just as he assumed he would be.

Bruce dialed the number without much thought. "Hello." Max answered quickly when she saw the number and tried to hide her fear. She was always a little worried that the next time she answered that number it would be the last.

"Max could you keep an eye on Terry. I'm sure you know Dana broke up with him." Bruce spoke without any emotion but Max could tell that he was concerned.

"Sure. No problem actually I was going to call him and ask him to study tonight. You know after patrol. I figured he'd need to talk about it. How is he?" Max was worried that Terry might be out there right now doing something really stupid.

(Terry at that moment is listening to hard rock and head banging and yes he looks stupid.)

"He seems fine actually. I think he might really be over her this time. He's not dejected or upset. He's not angry and I think it's good. Dana really wasn't right for him. But..." Bruce let the last word hang in the air hoping that he didn't actually need to say what the part of his mind he normally kept under lock and key was shouting.

"I get it. I have no intentions of letting Terry grow old, cynical, distant, and lonely. Not a chance I lov..." Max stopped in horror what had she just said! There was no going back now and she knew the old man wouldn't say a word. "I love him way too much to let him turn into you." And with that she hung up on him. She sent a text to Terry asking him to crash at her place tonight and study. She also mentioned pizza and coffee. Two words guarantied to get McGinnis over.

She collapsed on to her bed in her empty apartment. Some days she wondered if her family would notice if she changed the locks. Some days she wanted to just so she wouldn't have to wonder- in the small part of her mind still able to- if they were going to come home. One day she would move out and never have to wonder again. She'd probably never hear from them again. She'd get an email one day _asking_ her to attend their funerals. And she'd meet nieces and nephews she'd never known about...

"What's wrong Max?" Terry's voice cut her out of the darkest part of her mind. The part that screamed that everything she did was pointless because no one cared about her. She knew Terry cared but he was Batman. He had to care about other people. She could help it the tears started before he got there and now after thinking that they came on all the more. She had no idea how long she'd been laying there just thinking about how no body needed her or even wanted her. "Shh it's all gonna be ok Max I'm here now and I'm not going any where."

Terry hadn't known about Max's family problems for very long but he knew she felt unloved and unlovable because she had been ignored for so long. Last month her sister had been home for half a minute and the only reason Max even knew she'd been there was because she got drunk off the spiked lemonade and tea her sister made for herself and left in the frig. Max got drunk and ended up calling him telling him in broken speech that she envied him. His mother loved him and worked hard to both take care of him and Matt but to also be there and actually see them and talk to them and hug them. In her drunken state she'd cried about how if only her family were dead at least she'd know where they were. Then she'd cried about how terrible it was for her to say that and begged him to let her take it back. He'd ended up over at her place that night too. "Come live with me Max." Terry looked at her with a set expression on his face. He hadn't meant to say it but he would not take it back now. His real problem would not be convincing his mom but how to continue living his double life while sharing a room with his twip little brother.

"I can't and you and I both know it wouldn't work. But thank you." Max said with a watery smile wiping her hand over her eyes.

"Sure anytime." Terry smiled back at her and her heart flipped.

He wasn't taken anymore. She could reach up and close the little distance between them and kiss him. She could... If she wasn't so scared. If Terry ever rejected her she knew it would all be over. She'd do anything to end that kind of pain. She couldn't risk it. But she knew that some day some girl was going to come along and see Terry for the prefect guy that he is and she'd be alone again. She was sinking again and this time even Terry's presents didn't seem to be able to save her. Bruce was wrong Terry would never end up like him it would be her sitting all alone with no one. The tears wouldn't stop as she found herself thinking about what a pointless life she had and she decided she was damned if she did and damned if she didn't. She looked up into eyes and held them as she leaned forward slowly. When her lips met his he was shocked. He couldn't think so he just kissed her back. Before he knew what was happening he had her in nothing but her bra and panties. They were still kissing. Making out like they'd die if they had to stop. Terry found himself wondering how this didn't feel wrong. Wasn't he taking advantage of his best friend but nothing had ever made him feel so free as wrapping his arm around Max's bare back and unstrapping her bra.

And then as always in his life the phone rang. "If the world isn't ending I don't care call back later." Terry yelled into the phone.

"The world will end or at least yours will if you don't get home this instant Terrence." Mary McGinnis was not someone you messed with when she was angry.

"I'll be right home I swear. I was just... I thought you were Bruce. Sorry mom." Terry closed his phone and looked at the nearly naked Maxine. "I'm sorry but I have to go. But don't think for one second that you can get out of talking about this tomorrow. I mean it baring Armageddon we are talking this... whatever it is out tomorrow. Even if I have to tie Bruce up and leave him in the cave. I can't and won't mess things up with you. I will see you tomorrow. I'm not leaving because I want to and I hope that after we've talked that maybe we can consider revisiting some of these pleasant activities." Terry got up and put the bat suit back on and kissed her forehead before slipping on the mask and heading out the window. Max just decided that this had all been a dream since it ended just like the others leaving her cold. She pulled her cloths back on without thinking and passed out the second her head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Terry sreach the crowd that morning only to realize that Max was not there. After third period he had to admit she wasn't at school. So he did the only thing he could think of. He skipped lunch and went to her house.

Max had not set her alarm and by the time she woke up she'd already missed second period with no point in going to school now she call them and told them she was sick and went back to bed. She felt terrible. That dream last night had been so real she might have believed it happened if she hadn't woken up fully dressed this morning. She flopped down face first into her pillow and cried. She was losing it. She wondered now if anything she remembered from yesterday really happened.

That's where Terry found her crying again. "Oh Max. Come on. Out of bed. We're gonna talk whether you like it or not." Terry picked her up like she weighted nothing and set her down on the sofa. He then made a pot of coffee. he'd actually gotten some sleep the night before as shocking as that was and even though he woke up twice with a hard on from dreaming about Max (which wasn't a first time occurrence if Terry was being honest.) he'd still gotten more sleep than he'd had in days. In his head he laughed as he thought _'Max dreams are the best dreams.' _He came back and set a mug in front of her. "We have to talk. No hiding OK Max." Terry sat on the floor across from her looking up into her eyes. "Why weren't you at school?" He figured he'd start out easy and maybe she wasn't feeling well. He should have made sure she got dressed before he left.

"I didn't set my alarm so by the time I woke up it was too late to really bother going." Max answered before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Look about last night... I..." Max looked on in fear as Terry struggled for the right words. "I don't ever want to hurt you Max. I care about you a lot. More than I ever cared about Dana now that I've had a little time to think about it. I definitely have a lot of lust for you but if you just want to be friends that's cool. I'll find some way to deal. I know you were upset last night and I'd like you to tell me why but you don't have to if you don't think you're ready. I'm always gonna be here for you Max come Hell or high water. Till the end of the world." Terry looked up to see she had her face in her hands and was crying again.

"I have to stop crying in front of you... I was scared that no one care about me and that the next time I hear from anyone in my family will be a funeral notice for my mom, dad, or sister." Max hate that she was breaking down so much in front of him.

"Is that all... come on Max I can take it. Tell me what else is on your mind. I know you and while that would be enough to break a normal person you're tough and I know there's more. Please tell me." Terry got up and pulled her into his lap as he sat on the sofa and that was it Max lost it.

"I love you OK." She cried. "And I'm scared that someone is going to take the only person I care about who cares about me in return away from me. I love you Terry. I want you to be with me so bad but I don't wan to ruin what we have so I" She never got to say anymore as Terry guled his lips to hers and after a small internal debate he picked her up and carried her to room and sat her down on her bed carefully before taking out his phone. She nearly cried thinking maybe he was going to call her family or the hospital and have her committed she felt like she need to be committed sometimes. But instead he tossed it out the open window.

"Opps well damn now no one can get a hold of me." The next thing Max knew they were both completely undressed and Terry was rolling on a condom. Terry seemed little surprised to find that she was a virgin. But by the time she'd realized that being the perfect daughter wouldn't make her parents love her she'd already started to fall for Terry. "Are you OK?" Terry asked clearly struggling not to move.

"Yes." Was all she was able to to get out. She'd never remembered feeling so complete before. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. Terry if he'd known what she was thinking he could not have agreed more. He found himself wishing that he didn't have to wear the stupid condom but he really couldn't risk getting her pregnant because that would lead to the mass Terry massacre of 2040. He held back as long as he could but he still finished first. "Sorry." He said tiredly when he collapsed on top of her. Max looked looked a little scared when he said this so he pulled her as close as he could. "No silly. I'm sorry I couldn't get you done. Let me have a minute to rest and I'll see if I can't fix that." Max laughed for the first time in what felt like years. She would have been happy to lay there all day if he hadn't just slid out of bed and gone to throw the condom away. When he got back Max opened her arms waiting for him to join her but instead of laying down next to her he crawled on to the bed kissing his way up her body until he reached her pussy. (I hate this word but all the other suck to so) and began licking her clitoris. Within minutes she was going out of her mind with the pleasure of it. He had added a few fingers which he was pumping in and out of her at a maddeningly slow pace. She cried out her climax right as someone knocked on her bed room door. Max was still riding her orgasmic high and couldn't have moved if the world ended.

"Terry I assume that's you in there. I found your phone on the street. Get dressed." Bruce barked at him through the door. A few minutes later two disheaveled teens walked into the living room to find Bruce drinking coffee. "The new phones coming out of your pay McGinnis."

Terry just smiled and wrapped an arm around Max's slim waste. "Yeah sure. Did you need something?"

"The next time you skip school don't tell them I called you out. They now think I'm losing my mind since I called you out twice in one day."

"Sorry kinda forgot I did that when I threw the phone out the window." Terry grimaced wondering what Bruce was going to do now.

"I sort of guessed as much. I was young once. I'm glad that this seems to have settled it's self. Now I'd tell you Mad Stan is hold the police station hostage but I'm sure you're already on your way..." Terry grabbed his bag pulled out his suit and was sailing out Max's window in two minutes flat. She heard Bruce mutter, "Good for you." as he walked out the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two people asked me to write more so here you go I will continue this story and maybe start another one no promises. So Thanks to Libradiva83 and ****dispatcher652 for asking for more. I love writing even more now that people are actually reading and responding to the things I'm writing. Feel free to tell me what you think I've found that in fact Reviews do make the world go round.**

After fighting Mad Stan and getting patched up in the cave by Bruce Terry headed back to Max's house it was late but they need to talk. And by talk he didn't mean they kind of talk they'd had that afternoon. Thou he wouldn't mind revisiting that. No McGinnis focus. He crawled in her window to find her asleep. He set his bag down and crawled into bed next to her. Just as he pulled her into his chest Max sighed out his name. He smirked. "Yes?"

Max jumped making Terry chuckle. "Terry?"

"Hey I told my mom that I was crashing here tonight to study not that she'll think that's ok anymore once she finds out we well… Are we dating now Max?" Terry asked her.

Max turned over to face him in the dark this was so unfair damn bat could probably see everything and she was blind. "Do you want to date Terry. I mean that would be great but… How about we don't call it that. I don't want to ever have to explain why I just take all your excuses without any problem. We could just be together and not make plans that way you don't ever have to break them. I'm well it's not really all that different from what we've always done and we just get together whenever we can and I can still help you study and stuff. I mean I don't want to just be in a relationship with you I love our friendship and I want that to endure no matter what. I'm rambling." Max blushed and hoped that he didn't have as good of eyes as she thought.

"No it's cute. No offence but it sounds a bit too easy." Terry smirked at her not that she could see.

"Like falling." Max said.

"What?" Terry wasn't really sure he understood.

"Easy. Like falling. Nothing is easier. A lot of people say that love is hard work and yeah I guess maintaining a relationship for the rest of your life is hard but love… I think love is suppose to be the easy part just like falling. I mean you of all people should know just how easy falling is." Max finished snuggling her face into the crook of his neck.

"Yeah I guess I understand that. And it really felt right being with you this afternoon and last night and right now. It never.. I've never felt this… It feels prefect I guess not that we really know what prefect is." Terry kissed her shoulder and let his hand run down her back.

"Let's just sleep McGinnis. Tomorrow we can go as many rounds as you'd like but tonight let's… Just hold me OK?" Max looked at him pleadingly.

"Yeah sure whatever you want Max." A few minutes later. "Hey Max?"

"Yes Terry." Max slurred out already half asleep.

"What's sleep?" Terry smiled knowing what was coming next.

"Shut up Terry." Max snuggled into his chest.

Terry wrapped his arms around her pulling her as close as he could. "Good night Max. I'll be here when you wake up." Terry whispered into her hair and felt her relaxes just a little against him he knew she was going to be scared for a long time yet no matter what he did and him being the Bat was not going to help her state of mind any. He laid there for over an hour thinking about what a bad idea this was if something ever happened to him it would destroy her. But he could bring himself to stop now and she'd break weather they were together or not at least together they could support each other. With that Terry finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok**** well I had a hard time decid****ing**** between conflict and smut so I went were the story wanted to go and this is what came out there will be smut again and it might even be real ****actual**** described smut but the odds aren't good I am still very much work****ing**** through be****ing**** a prude. So here it is and enjoy and hey if they ever actually gave Max's sister a name and I just don't know it well then let me know I will change it pronto.**

Max fought her way to conciseness. She was so warm and comfortable she wondered why she was bothering to get up. She'd never felt so calm and happy before in her life. It was Saturday. She'd done all her home work so why was she struggling to get up. She felt a hand kneading her breast and her eyes flew open. She was suddenly aware of the warmth at her back and the feeling of someone breathing on her neck. She glanced down at the arms wrapped around her top. They were pale and well muscled... OH! It was Terry. Memories of the day before came rushing back in on her. She smiled and snuggled back into him and sighed taking a moment to wonder where her shirt had gotten to.

"Well, well, well. Little Maxine sure seems to be enjoying herself." Selena Max's older sister glared down at them. Max nearly shot up only to be stopped by Terry. "So what is this your boyfriend or is this just a one night stand. What do you think mom and dad will say when they find out huh little sis?" Selena was being a bitch. Max always forgot she was like that. "You might want to get dressed dad will be home in a minute. Grandpa died. His funeral's today."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" This was too much like what she'd been thinking just two days ago. Terry felt her stiffen and hugged her tighter just to remind her that he was there.

"How is that my problem. And don't try and hide the boy toy I'm telling them once they get home." Selena aid before slamming Max's door.

"Wow you miss that." Terry said.

"She was OK when we were little. I always forget she's like that. So before I get up mind telling me what happened to my cloths." Max had noticed that her pants were missing too leaving her in just a black tong.

"Well I think you might needed a detective for that one Ms. Gibson." Terry joked till he caught her glare. "About 3:30 you started wining 'I'm too hot. I'm too hot.' I started to roll over so you could sleep but you decided to take your cloth's off I wasn't going to object." Terry smiled at her the same smile that always made her heart flip.

"Well that makes since. Let's get dressed." Max got up and found something formal and black to wear and starred into the mirror over her dresser. Her eyes filled with tears blurred her vision.

Terry came up behind her hugging her tightly before saying. "I'm sorry about your grandpa Max." She turned around and cried into his shoulder. "No matter what happens today I'm still gonna be here at the end of it you know that right. I really... I love you Max." Terry looked a little nervous but Max could tell he meant it. And she was right it had been just like falling. No work at all like how being with Dana had always been.

"Maxine!" A male voice boomed loudly without actually yelling.

"That's my dad." Max said before taking Terry's hand and pulling him into the living room.

"So it's true. Well you're old enough to make your own choices just don't expect us to clean up your mess if you get pregnant... Pink hair still Maxine. Really. You will not go to your grandfathers funeral like that. Salena go get some dye for her."

"Sure thing daddy. I've got some right here actually. I just knew Max would still be sporting her pixie hair." Selena handed her the box.

Max would not cry in front of her family but she couldn't believe they'd said all that in front of Terry. Max walked numbly to the bath room. At least this was the easy dye. You put it on just like you would shampoo. Then you let it set for about 3 minutes and then rinse your hair. That where Terry found her sitting on the side of the tube waiting for it to dry.

"Well your family is so warm and caring... But head one good thing about today."

"What's that?" Max asked.

"I finally get to see you with a natural hair color. It looks really shway this way. Maybe you could even grow it out a little. You know just a little bit so that I could run my hands through it." Terry said with a smile.

"Didn't know you had a hair fetish McGinnis." Max joked giving him a light push.

"Yeah whatever. Just leave it like that for a few days since I may never get to see you like this. And also I believe you lied to me last night as unintentional as it was you said we could go as many rounds as we wanted today." Terry whispered in her ear. "And well sitting here makes me think... Whenever they leave and I know part of you wants them to stay and be a normal family but we both know that isn't happening so... We should revisit this room once they've gone." Terry gave her the sexiest smile and looked at her with lust filled eyes that she'd never seen directed at anyone else not even Dana and she smiled. Dana had been one of those stupid things you messed up when you were young. They'd liked each other and found each other attractive but that was all their relationship had been and toward the end it had just been a since of obligation on Terry's part. It was never going to be like that with them.

"Sure thing McGinnis now help me rinse my hair." She slid to the floor and tilted her head back over the tub.

"Yes ma'am." Terry said taking the detachable shower head and turning on the water. Once it was warm he sprayed her hair rubbing her scalp with his free hand to make sure it got clean. he would've kept going but...

"Maxine get out here we're leaving." A voice that could only belong to Mrs. Gibson yelled.

He turned off the water and handed her a towel and a brush. "Thanks Terry. I'll call you." She kissed his cheek but he turned his head and held her face in his hands making sure he could kiss her properly. With that Max left him standing there alone in her _family_ apartment.

**Ok**** well I sure set up the next bit of smut I hope I can do it without explod****ing**** from blush****ing**** so much plus I have to type it at work so... Well I hope everyone likes what I'm do****ing**** if not well... tell me what you think is wrong and if I think you're right I will change it if not tough cookies. Love ya bye now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK how was the last chapter good I hope it was good. I hope to get to the shower in this chapter maybe but I'm not going to fight if the story takes me elsewhere and you never know Bruce might just interrupt things he is really good at that. We'll all just have to wait and see oh wait you don't have to wait you can just keep reading. Ha ha.**

On Monday morning Terry was waiting for Max in the court yard. When she finally showed up everyone else was shocked. "My god Max what happened did you have some kind of break down." Blade asked.

Max looked like a whole different person dark brown hair that was nearly black and she was wearing a long skirt and a button up blouse that was defiantly not a part of her wardrobe. Terry smiled and pulled a plastic bag out of his back pack. "Here Max as requested." Terry said handing it to her.

She took time to thank god that Terry was batman and was able to pull off the impossible. She'd called him last night when she found that her mother and sister had taken all her normal cloth's and given them to good will or something. Deciding that she need to dress more like a girl and more appropriately. But basically nobody cared what she did they just wanted her to know that they were displease with the one thing that was actually making her happy. "Thanks Terry." Max pulled out the cloths and looked at them and then glared at Terry. This wasn't what she wanted but she should have know he would pull something like this. He got her a baby-T that was tight fitting and a skirt that was almost just barely long enough to be school appropriate. She rolled her eyes and went to change. When she came back two guys she didn't know whistled at her.

Nelson got up and put his arm around her. "Hey Max how about… OW OW OW."

"Hands off Nelson. You touch her again I'm removing it permanently." Terry said before letting go of the arm he'd been twisting.

"Touchy aren't we McGinnis. Max is a big girl I'm sure she can speak for herself. No need for you to even be here really." Nelson said making a shooing motion with his hands. The boy just never learned.

"Nelson if you were the last man on earth and I was the last woman on earth and we had to procreate the species the human race could snuff it because I never want you to touch any part of me again and if you do I'll happily watch McGinnis rip your arm off." Max put her hands on her hips and glared at Terry. "And you." She put a finger in his face. "If you didn't want people acting like this you should have just gotten me normal cloths like I asked. Did you get the wrong size or was this the affect you were going for?" She gestured at herself.

"Yep." Terry said with a smile before capturing her lips. Max tried to deepen the kiss but Terry stopped her.

"Oh My God! Terry you can't that to Max! Max don't let him play with you he'll just ended up being the unreliable jerk he really is." Dana had been watching them and thought that they seemed different from before but not so much. Now she knew that they'd gotten together.

"I can take care of myself Dana thank you and maybe you should pay attention to your new boyfriend . I know you're just looking out for me be really when did Terry ever not have a real reason for breaking dates. I know it sucked for you but he has a job and a family he has to help take care of his mom can't do it all by herself. I get that and I know you did to but you decided you were more important than that. I know it sucked but get over it and move on Terry is. And after the weekend I've had I'm about ready to…" Terry slipped his hand over her mouth.

"Are you sure you want to keep yelling at your friend who's only looking out for you by reminding you what a dreg I was. That I made plans and almost never came through on them. Don't ruin a friendship for me ok Max. I love ya and I'm not going to let you scream at your friends when I know your just upset about your family. Speaking of which are you doing ok how've you been since the funeral." Terry let her go.

"Who died Max?" Chelsea asked.

"My grandpa on my dad's side. I'm fine really I didn't even know him. I think I met him four times and he lived in Gotham my whole life and I met him four times. My whole family if messed up. We're just so disconnected from one another." Max sighed and Terry gave her a hug. "I'm fine really I'm just upset that I didn't even know the man and my family oh god. I'm just glad the weekend is over so we don't have to keep starring at each other like strangers crammed into locked room being force to socialize. It was just horrible." Max leaned into Terry's shoulder and then the bell rang calling them to class. Terry sat next to Max in every class he could manage hold her hand under the desk or just watching her out of the corner of his eye. That is when he wasn't nodding off. At the end of the day he walked her home to find the house was once again empty. No note. No nothing to let her know if they were coming back anytime soon. "You know sometimes I wonder if I'm gonna get home to a locked apartment. I wonder if they're gonna cancel the lease and not tell me and all my stuff will be sitting out her in boxes." Max collapsed on the sofa.

"If that ever happens Max I will be there and you and I will figure it out together. I've got patrol but I'll stop by on my way home ok. I still haven't told my mom about us but she'll figure it out eventually. I'm planning to crash here unless you tell me not to." Terry told her quickly.

She smiled at him glad he was planning to come back after patrol. "I want you to come back I like sleeping next to you."

"Well yeah sleep… That really wasn't what I had in mind and if you're still wearing that I highly doubt that'll happen at least not first off. Actually I'm going to ask that you still be wearing that when I get back. Please?" Terry look at her with sad eyes.

Max laughed "Sure whatever you want. It's not like I care. I'll see you when you get back from patrol. Love you." Max said with a smile that turned into a gasp when he leaned in and capturped her lips once again. Before heading out the door.

**OK next chapter will be smut I plan to have a lot of fun with it. They are young Teenagers in a new relationship and my guess is that the bat wasn't getting any from Dana since she always seemed very unhappy with him. So that is my justification for all the sex I put in here not that I need one but I felt it was necessary to say none the less.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok this chapter is not for the softies. If you don't like smut and sex skip it it's not worth it. But hey what are you doing in an M rated story if you're not looking for smut. Ok here it is. I hope it's smut-tastic.**

Half way through patrol it started to snow. By the time Bruce told him to call it a night the news was calling the storm a freak blizzard. The governor was talking about declaring a state of emergency and school had been canceled. Terry open Max's bedroom window only to find that she wasn't in bed. He found her asleep on the sofa with old cartoons playing on the TV. He might have just picked her up and taken her to bed if she had changed cloths but she was still wearing that too short skirt and the nice tight top he'd gotten just to high light her perfect figure. She had the hour glass figure that all women wanted.

Without really thinking he took the suit off shoving it in his bag. If Bruce hadn't beaten it into him how important always hiding the suit was he would have just dropped the thing. Then he started kissing her. All of her. Her arms, her neck. Nipping at her collar bone caused her to moan and Terry knew she was starting to wake up. He slid his hand up her shirt and unstrapped her bra and started kneading her breast. Pinching one nipple and running his thumb the other until they were hard peaks under his hands. And she was moaning his name. He pushed her shirt up out of his way and she pulled her arms out but didn't get it over her head becoming too focused on his mouth on her breast. His tongue ran over each nipple driving her mad. Then he took as much of her ample breast as he could into his mouth. Nipping and suckling at her till she was practically screaming and writhing under his ministrations.

He got up and brought her of the sofa with him. Took off his boxer briefs he always wears with the suit tossing them before dropping to his knees. He reached up under the skirt which was plaid red with pleats like a catholic school girl uniform but much much shorter. After he pulled her panties off and tossed them somewhere he ran his hands up and down the outside of her thighs. "Oh God Max you're perfect. It's amazing I wasn't distracted thinking about you all night. You drove me nuts wearing this all day. You look ten times better than I imagined." He kissed the inside of her leg working his way up till his mouth was once again working it's magic on her clit.

He loved the way she tasted and the way she moved against him. It was amazing. He felt like he was going to cum just from that. "I can't last like this. Oh God Max I've got to…"

"No Ter it's OK I took care of it. I'm on the pill now. I figured you had enough to worry about. I started Saturday night so we're covered."

With that he had her against the nearest wall pushing into her and capturing her lips. He thrust in hard and fast but pulled out slow until they were both half mad finally he pushed her over the edge and with her inner walls clamping down on him as she rode out her orgazume he pushed in and out of her as fast as he could till he came just a minute later. At that point the only thing holding them up was the wall. Breathing in heavy pants they leaned their heads against the wall. After taking a minute to reclaim his breath Terry looked at her. "I knew you'd feel even better without a condom."

Max was still breathing heavy. "Shut… up… McGinnis." She panted out. He slid out of her and started unzipping her skirt. "Haven't you had enough?" Max asked only half joking.

"Not a chance. I'm not sure I could ever have enough of you Max. Not ever. But I believe I said something about a shower the last time I was here. Did I not?" Terry smirked at her before pulling the shirt over her head and leading her towards the bath room. Max's bathroom had a tub shower but the master bath had a Jacuzzi tub and a shower room with two shower heads and curved seat in each corner. He sat her down kissed her lips and forehead before saying, "Be right back." Max wondered where he was going but got her answer a minute later when he came back carrying her body wash, shampoo/conditioner, and a couple towels. He dropped the towels and put the rest on the rack hanging from one of the shower heads.

He turned on both shower heads hissing when the cold water hit him but it warmed up quickly. Once the temperature was right he pulled Max to her feet leaning over he grabbed her body wash. Pouring some into his hand and setting the bottle back on the rack. Max watched as he rubbed his hands together not really sure what she was suppose to do. But quickly realized that Terry didn't really want her to do anything. He took her left arm and ran his soapy hand down the outside starting from her shoulder and then again on the inside. Kissing her knuckles before letting it drop only to repeat the action with her right arm. He turned her around and washed first her sides and then her back starting from her neck. He massaged the soap in slowly working his way down her back. Once he'd finished working on her back he dropped to his knees and cleaned her legs and feet. He turned her around after standing back up put some more soap on his hands and grabbed her ass. Rubbing his soapy hands over it till he knew he couldn't get it cleaner. He rubbed circles over her stomach always just barely missing her breasts and stopping just short of those beautiful black curls.

Max made a noise that clearly indicated that she was ready for something else. Terry chuckled and Max groaned pushing her thighs together. She was done just standing there. Two could play at this game. She stiffened and then reached and grabbed the body wash. After applying it to her hands she just dropped it. Before he knew what happened Max had her hands wrapped around his length rubbing up and down. Then moving to his sack rolling it in her hand. Then she reached around and started cleaning his ass. Rubbing circles over each inch of it till the soap was gone. Rinsed off down his legs.

Terry pushed Max back into the spray getting her hair wet. "My God Max you're driving me mad here. You sure you want to play with the bat like that. I might have to return the favor." He grabbed the shampoo/conditioner mix and started massaging it into her scalp carefully.

"Mmm… Terry that feels nice." Max moaned out.

"Yeah." Terry whispered huskily as he ran his soapy hands down over her breasts making quick work of cleaning them before sliding his hand down to clean those perfectly sinful curls between her legs. Before she could get worked up he'd pushed her back under the water quickly rinsing her off. Once she was soap free Terry had her pinned under one of the shower heads and pushed his length into to her hot tight wet hole.

"OH Terry!" Max cried as he pushed in and out of her. Her head lolled back against the wall and warm water ran down between them and over his back. She ran her fingers threw his hair and decided that maybe she would grow hers out but all coherent thought stopped when he leaned down taking her nipple into his mouth again. He sure knew how to get her worked up and before long she was pulling his hair trying to keep him in place. He kept stopping once she'd get close. Slowing his thrusts and pulling his mouth away from her breasts to kiss her neck or any other part of her he could from that position. She couldn't take it anymore. "Terry! AH Terry please! Please Terry! PLeaasee! AH Terry!"

Terry found the strength to tease her even though he was almost as gone as her. "Please what Max?" Max just moaned as he thrust into her again. "Come on Maxie you have to tell me what you want or I'll just have to stop." Terry Teased punctuating his words by stilling his hips.

Max cried out in frustration. Had she not been so gone she might have noticed that Terry was shaking with the effort it took to stay still. "Damn you! Just fuck me! Terry I need you to push me till I cum. Please Terry!" That was all he needed and he was gone. No more teasing. Just thrusting into her with as much speed as he could manage. They cried out their completion together. Sliding down to the floor where they let the warm water run over them until they regained their breath. "That was…" Max breathed.

Terry looked at her in amazement. "I know. Come on let's get to bed before we fall asleep right here." Terry said helping her up before shutting off the water. They dried off quickly and got dressed before climbing into Max's bed. Max tried to set her alarm but Terry stopped her. "No school tomorrow blizzard. Just sleep." He slurred out pulling her into his chest.

Just before he passed out Max whispered. "I love you Terry." And snuggled into him.

"I love you too Max." Terry breathed into her hair. And they slept without a care peacefully wrapped in each other's arms.

**Ok so how was it. Was it good smut or just ok smut I need feed back here. Do I still seem like a prude.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK well I have no idea what I'm gonna write here I will not be back at a computer for a couple days. Not till Saturday actually. I'm gonna try and make up something for this part and then there will be more smut. **

They woke to the sound of 'Black Velvet' playing on Terry's new phone. Terry fell out of bed trying to answer it. "Ow.. Hello."

"Terry where are you?" Mary asked sounding panicked.

"Hey mom calm down I crashed at Max's it was closer I thought I called you. Sorry I didn't mean to worry you what's up." Terry had managed to get himself back up on the bed and was now kissing Max's shoulder.

"I called Mr. Wayne he's not answering and I didn't know where you were." Mary was clearly worked up.

"It's ok mom I'm fine. It was snowing last night I was closer to Max and so I crashed here. Look now you got me worried about Mr. Wayne. I'm gonna give him a call. Stay home and don't leave for anything you don't have to. I love you but I got to check on Mr. Wayne." Terry listen to her say bye before dialing Bruce. "Come on old man pick up. Answering machine. Where is he." He looked at Max knowing he couldn't leave her here. "Come on I'm call a ride and we'll go check on the old man." He grabbed his bag and slipped on the suit calling the batmobile to the roof. Max went to her closet and screamed when she found a box labeled Freezing ass cold. "What's wrong with you?"

"They didn't get rid of all my cloths. They must have thought this was coats or something. It's got sweats and stuff for weather just like this I packed it up last spring." She walked over and took a batarang out of his belt using it to open the box then tossed it over her shoulder at him knowing he'd catch it. She pulled out a fuzzy snow white sweater and a pair of black leggings. She picked up the skirt from the day before and took out a pair of socks. She stopped half way to the door and turned to look at him. "There's really no point in going to the bathroom to change anymore is there." She shrugged and started to get dressed. "OK I'm ready let's go." Terry took her out the window on and used the suit to fly up to the roof. "Wow if it wasn't still snowing like mad out here that would be a real eye sore."

"Just get in." Terry told her after sliding into his seat.

"I still say this thing needs a back seat." Max told him.

"And I say I don't need that kind of partner." Terry rolled his eyes not that Max could see it. And Max smiled not that Terry could see it.

They pulled into the cave and Max wanted to scream. But since she feared Terry would be upset she hurt his ears and might remember to blindfold her or something she stayed quite. But Terry didn't forget. "Look I know we've kept you out of here but I'll tell Bruce I let you in and I'll take the heat." Terry jumped out and held up his hands to help her get down. "No time to look around right now. Let's find Bruce first then I'll show you the cave." Terry put the suit away and lend her/dragged her from the cave. They found Bruce in his bed with Ace standing his side looking at him with worried eyes. Ace growled at Max when he saw her. "Down boy she's with me." Ace proceeded to sniff Max carefully. "Hey Bruce are you ok?" No answer. "Hey Mr. Wayne!" Terry shook him only to pull back and put his hand on Bruce's forehead. "Oh man his burning up. Ok Max I'm gonna show you where the kitchen is and you get him some ice while I go down to the computer and run his blood see if we can't figure out what's wrong with him." About an hour later Terry had given Bruce some medicine that brought his fever down and he woke up long enough to tell Terry off for bring Max.

"Well here it is. The bat cave." Terry told Max gesturing at the cavern.

"It's so amazing. This is the most Schway computer ever." After Max gushed over the computer for awhile she played a round of 'What's this' with Terry where he told he about the history of Batman and the stories he'd learned about the various items in the cave.

After that they made dinner and ate together just talking about the most normal mundane things. Just having fun being with each other not really having to think about anything. Terry went out on patrol while Max took care of Bruce and hung out in the cave to help him if he needed it. No one was out as it hadn't stopped snowing till one in the morning. When he got back he checked on Bruce and made up the bed in the room down the hall that he'd used once or twice before to crash. He pulled Max close when they laid down and thought how he could get use to this.

**Ok not much more but all I could come up with I'm getting a little bored with this because I really want to get to the sequel when they're older not that I was going to write much more any way chapter 9 will be the last chapter and that will be when Mary McGinnis fines out that they're dating. And then this fic will be finished.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I'm going to see where this chapter takes me and if it takes me to Mary McGinnis than this is going to be the last chapter sorry. I don't think it will I'm planning just a little bit of smut and a snow ball fight ok love ya all. Review for if you don't the world will stop spinning.**

Terry woke up and kissed Max. "Good morning. I'm gonna go check on Bruce."

"You got up like 4 times last night to check on him." Max rolled over a yawned.

"Yeah well…"

"I thought I saw Max here yesterday." Bruce said.

Terry wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Yeah well I couldn't leave her at her house all by herself."

"It's fine. You showed her the cave I assume."

"Yeah well she would have hurt herself trying to find it if I didn't. Plus I brought her in that way." Terry said sheepishly.

"Yeah well it was only a matter of time before she came demanding to see it any way. Stay inside there's about 5 feet of snow outside." Bruce turned to walk off but stopped at the door. "I except you to clean those sheets when you're done with them." With that Bruce left.

"Ok well I say we go outside any way. I want to see how far we can get before the snow eats us." Terry said with a smile. "I threw your stuff in the drier last night when I checked on Bruce so at least you have clean clothes to wear. I'll go look through Bruce's old stuff see what I can find to fit me and if my mom calls I'm still at your place." He got up and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

About 30 minutes later Terry found Max eating with Bruce. "I assume you're planning to ignore the fact that the snow is 5 feet deep and go outside any way."

"Well yeah… Who knows if we'll ever see snow this deep again. We've got to enjoy it."

"Fine just don't get me sick again we you come back in freezing cold."

Terry grabbed Max's arm and pulled her out the back door thanks to the house and the direction of the wind the snow for about ten feet behind the house was just deep enough to still be able to walk through. Max was about ready to turn around and go back inside when a ball of snow hit the side of her face. "Oh my God. Did you just throw a snow ball at me McGinnis?" Max looked fit to kill when a second snow ball hit her in the chest. That was it the snow ball fight began. About an hour later Max was freezing and soaked. Terry was just freezing as most of Max's throws had missed. "I I Ha-ate you."

"Come on lets you get you out of those wet things and get you dry. Then we'll get you a hot bath. How that sound. I'll even make you dinner." Terry lead her up stairs and helped her undress when he saw that she was shaking too bad to do it herself. He took a towel and dried her hair glad that it was so short for the moment at least. Her teeth were still chattering once he'd gotten her completely undressed and wrapped up in covers. "Max are you… Hang on." Terry started taking off his cloths.

Max noticed this. "Pervert." She stuttered.

Once he got down to his boxers he pulled the covers off her and wrapped them around the two them pulling her against him. "God you're frozen. I'm sorry I should have stopped when you told me to."

"No. I-it wass funn." Max didn't want him upset when she could have gotten him to stop if she'd really wanted to. Besides she was warming up now. She snuggled in closer to him which was quite a feat. They just stayed like that for a while and once Terry deemed that Max was warm enough no not to go into shock he got up and lead her to the bath room. He began filling the Jacuzzi type tub with warm water. He gestured for her to get in.

"Ok I'll be right back you just relax." Terry left and by the time he came back Max was drifting in and out of sleep.

"What's that?" She asked pointing at the tray Terry brought with him. He slipped off his boxers and got in the tub with her.

"It's a tray of fruit. I thought we could have a snack and then once we're done with the bath we could head down stairs and I'll make dinner for everyone. I told Bruce that we were back inside. He's on the computer in the cave not that he's gonna come up here anyway. He's got work to do." They ate every now and then feeding each other. And then Terry started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"We sure didn't ease into this did we."

"Nope. But why would we want to. We've been dancing around each other for a while so I guess it's not too surprising that it ended up this way." Max explain gesturing at everything.

"Hey Max?" Terry looked at her intently.

"Yeah?" Max blushed under the intensity of his gaze.

"I love you."

Max smiled. For the first time in a long time she knew that she really was cared for. Terry meant what he said and she knew that he would continue to so for a long time into the for seeable future. She couldn't help herself she leaned over and kissed him drawling his body against hers. Moving until she was straddling his waste. What had simply started out as a tease was quickly turning into something much more. Terry tried to push his growing erection up into her but the way she was sitting on him made it impossible. But that didn't stop her from grinding into him. Terry groaned and Max smiled bigger. She was very much enjoying teasing him. But she knew she wasn't going to last much longer she wanted him and she wanted him bad.

Apparently Terry wanted her more. He pushed her back just enough and then slid her back on to his length. "Oh God Max you feel so… Perfect." Terry groaned out.

Max found herself in complete control. Something she had to assume hadn't yet accrued to Terry. She raised herself up almost off him before slamming down again and moaning at how good it felt. She rode him till she couldn't take it anymore and in a move that she felt proved he was batman had his hand over her month and her standing up in the water. While she cried out her completion into his hand Terry found his release just moments later biting down on his lip to stop him from crying out like Max had. They collapsed back into the water.

"We're gonna have to clean up this water before we can go down stairs." Max said looking around at the water they'd splashed on to the floor.

"Yeah in a minute." Terry said holding her tight snuggling his head into her neck. Smiling as he placed a kiss there before letting her go. "Alright you go get dressed I'll clean up the mess." He helped her out of the tub and pushed her toward the door.

The rest of the night passed peacefully Terry made everyone dinner and Bruce complained that Terry was a terrible cook while Max said that he should stick to being batman. All in all a really good day.

**Next chapter will be the last I've had fun with this but I'm already working on the sequel and I already have chapters 1 and 2 done so be looking forward to it I will be back on the webernets as the ninja calls it on Tuesday and will most likely post chapter 9 of this and chapter 1 of the sequel maybe if your very lucky I'll post chapter 2 also. Now don't forget reviews make the fanfiction world go round.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter will be short and will really just set something up for the sequel ok enjoy. **

The next day passed without incident. The snow according to the news was slowly melting but the roads would be clear for normal driving by the next day though school was canceled through Tuesday. Terry took Max home first thing that next morning. Promising to stop by after patrol. And went home. His mom greeted him at the door pulling him into a tight hug.

"Oh Terry I was so worried about you. Have you eat anything besides junk food? Come in the kitchen and I'll make you something." Mary dragged him into the kitchen and started making lunch. Terry was letting his mind drift over the last week lingering on some moments more than others. Mary noticed the smile on his face at first she thought he was just happy to be home but noticed he was clearly daydreaming. He didn't look like the Terry she normally saw; exhausted, worn thin, and constantly fighting with his girlfriend. That's when she noticed a mark on his neck. "Terry what's that on your neck?"

In true teenage not listening form Terry responded with the extremely intelligent "Uh?"

Mary took his chin and tilted his head to the side. "Terry McGinnis you lie to me! You said you were at Max's house! You were with Dana weren't you?"

Terry clapped his hand over his neck. "Gez mom. Dana and I broke up over a week ago. I'm… well… me and Max… We um… We're seeing each other now. It's not a big deal I mean it's nothing to scream about." Terry flinched when he saw her expression turn black. Thank God for Bruce who called claiming he needed Terry as soon as he could get there. And told him to bring groceries. Terry bolted out of the house as fast as he could and prayed that when he returned his mom would have calmed down to the point that he wouldn't have to sit through 'the talk'. He now felt bad for Matt as there would be no one but mom to give it to him because Terry sure wasn't volunteering. He hoped he'd end up the father of girls. That way it would be Max's job to talk to them… He nearly crashed his bike into a pile of snow when he realized what he'd just thought. But after he got the bike back under control he smile he had a long time to go before he could share that thought with anyone.

The End

Of high school

**For those of you who have been with me since I posted chapter 2 this time I mean it The END. And for those of you who came in after I posted chapter 3. Well go read the first 3 reviews then you'll understand and hey while you're there review I will not be posting anything for the Sequel till I. Who am I kidding I'm gonna post as soon as I can but be the nice wonderful people I know you are and thank like 30 seconds and tell me what you think.**


End file.
